William Faulkner
|Periodo= Siglo XX |Género= Novela, cuento |Obras notables = El ruido y la furia Mientras agonizo Luz de agosto ¡Absalón, Absalón! |Movimiento= |Influencias= James Joyce, William Shakespeare, Sherwood Anderson, Keats, Mark Twain, Herman Melville, Gustave Flaubert, Honoré de Balzac, Charles Dickens, Joseph Conrad, Miguel de Cervantes, Leo Tolstoy, Fyodor Dostoyevsky |Influyó = Gabriel García Márquez, Mario Vargas Llosa, Carlos Fuentes, Augusto Roa Bastos, Boom latinoamericano, Juan Carlos Onetti, Juan José Saer, Juan Benet, Javier Marías, Guillermo Arriaga, Antonio Muñoz Molina |Firma= Faulkner signature.png |Website= |Notas= Premio Nobel de Literatura 1949 }} '''William Faulkner' /ˈfɔːlknɚ/ (nacido William Cuthbert Falkner, New Albany, Misisipi, 25 de septiembre de 1897 - Byhalia, 6 de julio de 1962) fue un narrador y poeta estadounidense. En sus obras destacan el drama psicológico y la profundidad emocional, utilizó para ello una larga y serpenteada prosa, además de un léxico meticuloso. Nobel de Literatura del año 1949. Como otros autores prolíficos, sufrió la envidia y fue considerado el rival estilístico de Hemingway (sus largas frases contrastaban con las cortas de Hemingway). Es considerado el único probable modernista estadounidense de la década de 1930, siguiendo la tradición experimental de escritores europeos como James Joyce, Virginia Woolf y Marcel Proust, y conocido por su uso de técnicas literarias innovadoras, como el monólogo interior, la inclusión de múltiples narradores o puntos de vista y los saltos en el tiempo dentro de la narración. Su influencia es notoria en la generación de escritores sudamericanos de la segunda mitad del siglo XX. García Márquez en su Vivir para contarla y Vargas Llosa en El pez en el agua, admiten su influencia en la narrativa. Biografía Nació en New Albany, Misisipi, aunque se crio en las cercanías de Oxford, lugar al que se trasladó la familia en 1902. Era el mayor de cuatro hermanos de una familia tradicional sureña formada por Murry Cuthbert Falkner (1870-1932) y Maud Butler (1871-1960). Estuvo muy influido por su estado natal, así como por el ambiente general del Sur. Misisipi marcó su sentido del humor y mantuvo una fuerte presencia a lo largo de toda su obra, en la que el carácter típico sureño, fue una constante, y que junto a la atemporalidad de sus temas, marcarían la base de todas sus recreaciones literarias. En 1915 dejó los estudios y empezó a trabajar en el banco de su abuelo. Durante la I Guerra Mundial ingresó como piloto de la RAF (Real Fuerza Aérea Británica). Cuando regresó a su ciudad, entró como veterano en la Universidad de Misisipi, aunque volvió a abandonar los estudios: esta vez fue para dedicarse a escribir. Durante esa época realizó trabajos como pintor de techos, o cartero en la Universidad de Misisipi (de donde lo echaron por su costumbre de leer revistas antes de entregarlas), y publicó su primer y único libro de poemas: The Marble Faun (1924). A partir de 1921 Faulkner trabajó como periodista en Nueva Orleans y conoció al escritor de cuentos estadounidense Sherwood Anderson, que le ayudó a encontrar un editor para su primera novela, La paga de los soldados (1926). Pasó una temporada de viaje por Europa y a su regreso comenzó a escribir una serie de novelas ambientadas en el condado ficticio de Yoknapatawpha (inspirado en el condado de Lafayette, Misisipi), donde transcurren gran parte de sus escritos, y del cual hace una descripción geográfica y traza un mapa en ¡Absalón, Absalón! (1936). Allí puso a vivir a 6928 blancos y 9313 negros, como pretexto para presentar personajes característicos del grupo sudista arruinado del cual era arquetipo su propia familia. La primera de estas novelas es Sartoris (1929), en la que identificó al coronel Sartoris con su propio bisabuelo, William Cuthbert Faulkner, soldado, político, constructor ferroviario y escritor. Después aparece El ruido y la furia (1929), que confirmó su madurez creativa y da comienzo a su etapa más fértil desde el punto de vista artístico. En general, la crítica identifica El ruido y la furia, Mientras agonizo (1930), Luz de agosto (1932), ¡Absalón, Absalón! y El villorrio (1940) como sus novelas más importantes. El periodo más inspirado de la obra de Faulkner se cierra con la colección de cuentos Desciende, Moisés (1942), que incluye una de sus máximas creaciones, el cuento largo "El oso". En 1929 contrajo matrimonio con Estelle Oldham, decidió establecer su casa y fijar su residencia literaria en el pequeño pueblo de Oxford. A pesar de la buena aceptación de los lectores de sus obras, tan sólo se vendió bien Santuario (1931). Sus temas del mal y la corrupción continúan siendo relevantes en la actualidad. La secuela del libro, Requiem for a Nun, es la única obra de teatro que publicó. La introducción es una única frase que abarca unas cuantas páginas. Debido al éxito de Santuario logró trabajo, bastante más lucrativo, como guionista de Hollywood. En 1946 el crítico Malcolm Cowley, preocupado porque Faulkner era poco conocido y apreciado, publicó The Portable Faulkner, libro que reúne extractos de sus novelas en una secuencia cronológica. Es considerado uno de los creadores de ficción más importantes de las letras del siglo XX, a la altura de Marcel Proust, Franz Kafka y James Joyce. Su influencia en la literatura radica tanto en aspectos técnicos (como su desarrollo del monólogo interior, el multiperspectivismo, la oralidad de la narración, un manejo no cronológico del tiempo en el relato) como temáticos (la decadencia de una familia, el fracaso, la creación de un territorio de ficción propio en el que radicar un ciclo de relatos, la obsesión con la historia, la combinación de localismo y universalidad). Faulkner influiría en gran medida en autores posteriores en español, como Juan Rulfo, Juan Carlos Onetti, Juan Benet, Gabriel García Márquez, Mario Vargas Llosa, Juan José Saer y Jorge Luis Borges quien incluso lo tradujo Las palmeras salvajes al español Faulkner, que arrastró problemas con el alcohol durante gran parte de su vida, siguió escribiendo tanto novelas como cuentos hasta su muerte en Byhalia, el 6 de julio de 1962, a causa de un infarto de miocardio. Sus restos están inhumados en el Oxford Memorial Cemetery, en Oxford, en el sepulcro familiar. Premios * En 1949, ganó el Premio Nobel de Literatura; * En 1955, recibió el premio Pulitzer por su novela Una fábula; * En 1963, recibió el premio Pulitzer por su novela Los rateros y El National Book Award (póstumo) por sus Collected Stories. Obra Novelas * La paga de los soldados, (Soldiers' Pay, 1926) * Mosquitos, (Mosquitoes, 1927) * Sartoris (1929) (Su primera versión sin cortes, Banderas sobre el polvo, fue publicada en 1973) * El ruido y la furia, (The Sound and the Fury, 1929) * Mientras agonizo, (A I lie diying, 1930) * Santuario (Sanctuary, 1931) * Luz de agosto, (Light in August, 1932) * Pilón, (Pylon, 1935) * ¡Absalón, Absalón!, (Absalom, Absalom!, 1936) * Los invictos, (The Unvanquished, 1938) * Las palmeras salvajes, (The wild palms - If I Forget Thee Jerusalem, 1939) * El villorrio, (The Hamlet, 1940) * Desciende, Moisés, (Go Down, Moses, 1942) * Intruso en el polvo, (Intruder in the Dust, 1948) * Réquiem para una monja (Requiem for a Nun, 1951). * Una fábula, (A Fable, 1954) * La ciudad, (The Town, 1957) * La mansión, (The Mansion, 1959) * La escapada o Los rateros (The Reivers, 1962) Relatos * "Landing in Luck" (ll" (1922) * "New Orleans" * "Mirrors of Chartres Street" (1925) * "Damon and Pythias Unlimited" (1925) * "Jealousy" (1925) * "Cheest" (1925) * "Out of Nazareth" (1925) * "The Kingdom of God" (1925) * "The Rosary" (1925) * "The Cobbler" (1925) * "Chance" (1925) * "Sunset" (1925) * "The Kid Learns" (1925) * "The Liar" (1925) * "Home" (1925) * "Episode" (1925) * "Country Mice" (1925) * "Yo Ho and Two Bottles of Rum" (1925) * "Music - Sweeter than the Angels Sing" * "Una rosa para Emily" (A Rose for Emily, 1930) * "Honor" (1930) * "Thrift" (1930) * "Red Leaves" (1930) * "Ad Astra" (1931) * "Dry September" (1931) * "That Evening Sun" (1931) * "Hair" (1931) * "Spotted Horses" (1931) * "The Hound" (1931) * "Fox Hunt" (1931) * Carcassonne (1931) * "Divorce in Naples" (1931) * "Victory" (1931) * "All the Dead Pilots" (1931) * "Crevasse" (1931) * "Mistral" (1931) * "A Justice" (1931) * "Dr. Martino" (1931) * "Idyll in the Desert" (1931) * "Miss Zilphia Gant" (1932) * "Death Drag" (1932) * "Centaur in Brass" (1932) * "Once Aboard the Lugger (I)" (1932) * "Lizards in Jamshyd's Courtyard" (1932) * "Turnabout" (1932) * "Smoke" (1932) * "Mountain Victory" (1932) * "There Was a Queen" (1933) * "Artist at Home" (1933) * "Beyond" (1933) * "Elly" (1934) * "Pennsylvania Station" (1934) * "Wash" (1934) * "A Bear Hunt" (1934) * "The Leg" (1934) * "Black Music" (1934) * "Mule in the Yard" (1934) * "Ambuscade" (1934) * "Retreat" (1934) * "Lo!" (1934) * "Raid" (1934) * "Skirmish at Sartoris" (1935) * "Golden Land" (1935) * "That Will Be Fine" (1935) * "Uncle Willy" (1935) * "Lion" (1935) * "The Brooch" (1936) * "Two Dollar Wife" (1936) * "Fool About a Horse" (1936) * "The Unvanquished" (1936) * "Vendee" (1936) * "Monk" (1937) * "Barn Burning" (1939) * "Hand Upon the Waters" (1939) * "A Point of Law" (1940) * "The Old People" (1940) * "Pantaloon in Black" (1940) * "Gold Is Not Always" (1940) * "Tomorrow" (1940) * "Go Down, Moses" (1941) * "The Tall Men" (1941) * "Two Soldiers" (1942) * "Delta Autumn" (1942) * "The Bear" (1942) * "Afternoon of a Cow" (1943) * "Shingles for the Lord" (1943) * "My Grandmother Millard and General Bedford Forrest and the Battle of Harrykin Creek" (1943) * "Shall Not Perish" (1943) * "Appendix, Compson, 1699-1945" (1946) * "An Error in Chemistry" (1946) * "A Courtship" (1948) * "Gambito de caballo" (Knight's Horses 1949) * "A Name for the City" (1950) * "Notes on a Horsethief" (1951) * "Mississippi" (1954) * "Sepulture South: Gaslight" (1954) * "Race at Morning" (1955) * "By the People" (1955) * "Hell Creek Crossing" (1962) * "Mr. Acarius" (1965) * "The Wishing Tree" (1967) * "Al Jackson" (1971) * "And Now What's To Do" (1973) * "Nympholepsy" (1973) * "The Priest" (1976) * "Mayday" (1977) * "Frankie and Johnny" (1978) * "Don Giovanni" (1979) * "Peter" (1979) * "A Portrait of Elmer" (1979) * "Adolescence" (1979) * "Snow" (1979) * "Moonlight" (1979) * "With Caution and Dispatch" (1979) * "Hog Pawn" (1979) * "A Dangerous Man" (1979) * "A Return" (1979) * "The Big Shot" (1979) * "Once Aboard the Lugger (II)" (1979) * "Dull Tale" (1979) * "Evangeline" (1979) * "Love" (1988) * "Christmas Tree" (1995) * "Rose of Lebanon" (1995) * "Lucas Beauchamp" (1999) Colecciones de poesía * Vision in Spring (1921) * The Marble Faun (1924) * This Earth, a Poem (1932) * A Green Bough (1965) * Mississippi Poems (1979) * Helen, a Courtship and Mississippi Poems (1981) Ensayo * W. Faulkner, J.M. Coetzee, Pablo Neruda, Doris Lessing y G. García Márquez, Discursos (2008), Alpha Decay, Barcelona. * Ensayos y discursos, de William Faulkner (introducción, traducción y notas de David Sánchez Usanos), Capitan Swing, Madrid, 2012 ISBN 978-84-940279-4-9 Guiones para cine * Today We Live (Vivamos hoy, 1933) de Howard Hawks * The Road to Glory (íd., 1936) de Howard Hawks * Slave Ship (1937) * Gunga Din (íd., 1939) de George Stevens * To Have and Have Not (Tener y no tener, 1944) de Howard Hawks * The Southerner (El hombre del sur, 1945) de Jean Renoir * The Big Sleep (El sueño eterno, 1946) de Howard Hawks * Land of the Pharaohs (Tierra de faraones, 1955) de Howard Hawks Adaptaciones al cine En 1932 el realizador norteamericano Stephen Roberts adaptó su novela Sanctuary en un film titulado The Story of Temple Drake, en España Secuestro, protagonizado por Miriam Hopkins y Herbert Marshall. La cinta se convirtió en un pequeño clásico del drama negro de los años 30, aunque hoy en día es prácticamente imposible acceder a ella en Europa. Esta misma historia se versionó en 1961 con el británico Tony Richardson tras la cámara, y Lee Remick, Yves Montand y Bradford Dillman en los papeles principales. Intruder in the dust tiene su propia traslación a la pantalla en 1949, film del veterano cineasta Clarence Brown. The reivers fue objeto en 1969 de una versión canónica de la mano de Mark Rydell, en un drama de aventuras protagonizado por Steve McQueen y Sharon Farrell. Barton Fink, dirigida por Ethan y Joel Coen, presenta un guionista alcohólico de fuerte acento sureño en evidente homenaje a William Faulkner. Curiosidades En la película de José Luis Cuerda "Amanece, que no es poco", un escritor argentino es detenido por plagiar la novela de Faulkner "Luz de agosto". Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:William Faulkner Categoría:Misisipianos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos del siglo XX Categoría:Novelistas del siglo XX Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Guionistas de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Miembros de la Academia Estadounidense de las Artes y las Letras Categoría:Estadounidenses laureados con el Premio Nobel de Literatura Categoría:Premios Nobel de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Pulitzer